Friend or Foe
by fireprince
Summary: Lucy escaped from a lab, where she had been held for 6 months, and didnt know who she could trust. Did someone in Fairy Tail help plan her capture?
1. Chapter 1 Found

A young woman with blonde hair covered in dirt stumbled into the Lamia Scale guild. Her eyes were so light they were almost light but you could still see the barest amounts of brown in them. She was about 5'8" and looked like she had lost some weight.

"Please help me," she asked the people around her then fainted falling to the ground.

People rushed towards her to help and then when someone happened to notice a pink mark on her right hand they realized she must be a mage from a guild.

"Master!" serveral of them yelled and an old lady came out. She was wearing a cape and her hands were moving constantly.

"Oh dear," she said when the symbol was pointed out to her, but she smiled when she saw the persons face. "Lyon, Jura carry this young woman to the infirmary but take very good care of her." Master Ooba Babasaama gave out orders but she smiled the entire time. "Sherry, Shelia you will need to clean her as best you can till she awakes. I need to send a messanger to let her guild know."

Jura looked up from the girl.

"What message would you be sending?" he asked.

"That Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail has been found."


	2. Chapter 2 Change

Lucy gradually woke up but didn't move. She had learned to slowly assess the situation around her before she let anyone know she was awake. She felt cleaner then she had in several months, the bed she was on was comfortable but she could feel two people in the room with her.

She couldn't remember where she was but she found three ways that she could escape so she know she was no longer in her cell. One escape route was the doorway where the two people were conversing quietly, the other two were the windows.

Lucy jumped up, startling the two people and dashed to the window closest to her only to find that a doll made of curtains was in her way. A hand came down on her shoulder and Lucy lashed out both magically and physically knocking that person to the ground, hard.

"Ow," a male voice said and Lucy paused in her panic because the voice was familiar to her. Looking down Lucy realized that the person she had just thrown was Lyon. He moved slowly to sit up, while Lucy looked up and realized that Sherry was the other person in the room.

"I made it," Lucy said then sat down on the bed in relief. "I made it" She laughed then started to cry. It didn't last long and soon she was wiping away the tears and standing up.

"I'm sorry" she said to Lyon as she held out a hand to help him up.

"Sorry I startled you," Lyon said as he stood up. "I wont do that again." Sherry walked over as Lucy looked around again. Lucy found she was wearing a blue shirt that didn't cover her belly and barely covered her shoulders with a round neckline; a pair of tight black pants completed her outfit.

"Shelia and I tried to get you as clean as possible but would you like to take a bath?" Sherry asked and Lucy focused on her. Sherry was shorter than Lucy and wore a red dress. Lyon wore his typical outfit that looked god with his hair. As she studied them Lucy catalogued and planned. Lyon would be the tougher of the two to take out but it would still be easy, Lucy thought as she flexed her magic. Then she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, instead she sent out thought wavelengths and found the two rather easily, for neither of them had very good shields.

Before Lucy could say anything thought there was a knock at the door. Jura opened it and stepped inside.

"Ah I see she is awake, that is good" Jura said with a smile. His bald head gleamed under the lights. "We just got word that Fairy Tail is sending someone here to pick up their missing member. Though we didn't say who it was just that it was one of them." As Jura was speaking Lucy was analyzing him and took two steps back because she would need that room to take him down. Then his words entered her consciousness and her body sagged.

"Fairy Tail?" she was shocked and scared. "They are coming?"

Jura nodded in answer and Lucy straightened up, never show weakness in front of possible enemies.

"Then yes I would like that bath, please."


	3. Chapter 3 Trust No One

**Everything will be explained in due time. Lucy will talk about what happened to her eventually but now is not the best time. Some of the chapter may be short but I will try to get them as long as needed.**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the bed she had awakened on, and wearing the same outfit when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Immediately, she closed her eyes and searched out hoping she could tell what has happening but all she got was that two members of Fairy Tail had shown up.

'I wonder if anyone from Team Natsu came?' Lucy thought and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened and Lucy slowly opened her eyes so that her focus would be on the two newcomers. First came a breezy feeling then all Lucy got was static and no matter how much she concentrated the static wouldn't go away. That's when her eyes opened fully and she saw the two people who had come. The first was a young girl with blue hair and she wore a blue and white dress, she gasped when she saw the person sitting on the bed.

"Lucy!" she called out and Lucy quickly stood up as the young woman ran across the room and threw her arms around Lucy.

"I'm back Wendy," Lucy said with a smile and hugged the young girl back. Then she looked up to see who was the cause of all that static from earlier. Lucy froze in shock to see this person out of all of Fairy Tail he would probably have been the last person she expected.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked and the big, blonde man nodded his head. Laxus grinned at Lucy laughing from the shock on her face. He was a tall men wearing dark pants and a purple shirt with no sleeved but with fur around the trimming and he had a lightning shaped scar on his left eye.

"Well if it isn't Miss Lucy Heartfilia, what a surprise, hmm?" Laxus said and held out a hand. Lucy took his hand and held it not sure what she was supposed to do but arched an eyebrow at him when she felt seeking magic flow from him. "Had to make sure," Laxus just grinned at her. Wendy finally let go of Lucy and backed up.

"Well Lucy are you ready to go home?" she asked innocently.

"Home?" Lucy paused as three buildings passed through her mind. First was the building she had grown up in that had been sold but that hadn't been home for her since her mother had died, second was the house she had lived in Magnolia that she rented for 70,000 jewels but even that place seemed to hold little warmth after what she had been through.

Finally the last place she thought of was the guild building, with all the guild inside celebrating and fighting and just having basically a good old-time. Lucy smiled sadly not even the people she used to consider a family felt like home anymore.

Luckily enough Wendy didn't notice Lucy's sadness but Laxus did and seemed to know what she was going through.

"Well," He said and gestured for the door. "Lets head back to Fairy Tail and hopefully everything will work out."

Lucy smiled but wasnt sure if going back was the right thing to do unfortunately at this point it was the only thing she could do.

"Yes, lets go back."


	4. Chapter 4 Partial Explanation

Lucy said goodbye to Lamia Scale and thanked them but Laxus noticed that she held herself back with reserve as if she didn't trust them. Then the three Fairy Tail member boarded the train headed to Magnolia. They rode the train, not in silence but without really saying anything important, with Wendy doing most of the talking.

Lucy was only partially listening and didn't interact with the conversation at all until she heard something shocking.

"Wait, wait. What do you mean you no longer work with Team Natsu?" Lucy asked and Wendy smiled sadly.

"Well since that day 6 months ago that you stopped showing up at the guild they stopped letting anyone go on missions with them. Just Natsu, Erza, Gray and you until you disappeared 2 months ago." Wendy explained and Lucy had to blink in shock.

"Are you saying that Team Natsu said I disappeared 2 months ago but no one in Fairy Tail has seen my face for 6 months?" Lucy said incredulously.

"Well they were always told that you were tired or sick of busy," Laxus said to help out Wendy. "Or at least that's what I had heard. I havent been there fo 7 months." Lucy took in a deep breath then let it out slowly; she swallowed heavily.

"I was captured on a mission 6 months ago and my so-called teammates especially Natsu saw me get captured," Lucy said firmly with more that a small hint of anger in her voice.

"What!" Wendy and Laxus exclaimed at the same time and glanced at each other before looking back at Lucy. Lucy sighed and slowly let her anger go realizing that now she could do nothing about her situation with her old teammates. So she decided to change the conversation.

"I suppose I will owe 6 months rent," Lucy said with a small smile. Wendy and Laxus exchanged glances again and Lucy knew she wasn't going to like what they were going to say.

"Actually as of one month ago your landlady kicked you out and your stuff is being held for you in a storeroom at the guild," Laxus said quickly then leaned back knowing there would be an explosion.

"What!" Lucy said but it was very quiet. Then suddenly the train hit the brakes hard and Lucy flew forward to land on Laxus' lap.

"Sorry," she muttered as the train came to a stop. Laxus just nodded and helped her stand up. Lucy looked around realizing they were not at a train station but in the middle of nowhere, then she heard a commotion coming from the back of the train. Laxus had stood up and was noticing the same details.

"Stay here," Lucy and Laxus said at the same time then they looked at each other. Lucy rolled her eyes then headed to the back of the car, Laxus followed.

Instead of stepping off the train Lucy decided to go on top, Laxus followed. They walked to the second to last car and found the trouble.

"It looks like a robbery," Laxus said and Lucy nodded not saying anything because she was quickly analyzing the situation. From what she could tell there were a total of 13 men and they were unloading some machinery from the train. The men who stayed in the train were stronger than the others, a lot stronger.

"I'll take the ones on the inside if you will take the outside," Lucy said and Laxus grinned. He flashed off the top of the train and landed in the middle of the 8 men that were outside. Lucy swung down inside the train and found herself surrounded by the remaining 5. Since all of them were mages Lucy knew she could handle this quickly, so she flashed a hand out and Loki appeared.

No longer was he the flashy Loki, this was a dark Loki. The same blonde hair but he wore black from his shoes all the way up to his sunglasses, and he never smiled anymore.

"Take care of those 3," Lucy said waving her right hand. Loki nodded and attacked with dark regulas. Lucy slapped her hands together and pulled them apart revealing a staff that seemed to come from her palms. Then she attacked.

Lucy moved swiftly her body a blur in motion and the fight was over quickly. Since she had nothing to do but wait for Laxus and Loki she decided to check out the machinery.

Laxus came aboard 2 minutes later not even breathing hard and Loki had already gone back to the Spirit World.

"Hey Lucy, someone called the army to come get these guys and then the train will be moving again," He stopped when he found her kneeling among the machines with part around her but holding small pieces in her hand. "What are you doing?" Laxus asked and Lucy looked up.

"Do you know what these are?" She asked as she held out her hands. Laxus saw that she was holding 3 pieces of a blue, green metal but had no idea what he was looking at until Lucy lightly spit into her hands. The metal pieces changed when they contacted with the water and became glowing red crystals.

"Is that...?" Laxus said and Lucy nodded.

"I thought you would know what you were looking at. Yes these are dragon Lacrima, " Lucy said then stood up putting the metal pieces in her pocket. "I need your help we cannot let these fall into anyones hands." Lucy then jumped off the train and proceeded to pull the lacrima out of every piece of machinery


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Fairy Tail

"Lucy the military is coming and they will search for those pieces," Laxus said but Lucy didn't stop until she thought she had all the pieces.

"Ok go get Wendy," Lucy told Laxus who just arched an eyebrow at her. Lucy rolled her eyes. "We need to get out of here before the army gets here and I can do that."

Laxus sighed then went and got Wendy. When the came back to the spot where Lucy was standing she made them stand on either side of her and hold her hands.

"Hold on tight," she said them flashed them. It was a new skill and one that perhaps she hadn't perfected yet but this was an emergency. Flashing was like teleporting but Lucy could only go to places that she knew, places that had been ingrained in to her brain.

They reappeared right outside of Fairy Tail, in front of the doors. Laxus stumbled a little at the impact but Lucy held on tight. Finally she felt the weight of her body pull itself together then let go of their hands.

"We are here," she said then looked up at the doors. Something came over her and she took two steps back. "Maybe I should come back tomorrow after all I do need to find a place to stay and all that jazz." She said and continued to walk backwards away from the guild. Wendy grabbed her hand forcing her to stop.

"Come on Lucy" she said. "It's just Fairy Tail." Lucy nodded at that but didn't move an inch closer. Laxus smiled and put his hand on Wendy's back.

"Hey kid why don't you go on in and get yourself a good seat so you can laugh at everyone's faces when she walks through the doors," He said and Wendy nodded letting go of Lucys hand then skipping into Fairy Tail. Laxus studied Lucy, she looked calm and collected on the outside but he could see the trepidation she was feeling. It wasnt fear but nervousness that held her back.

"Hey," He said gently and Lucy was startled out of her thoughts. She turned to him. "I have a proposition for you."

"Ok" Lucy blinked and arched and eyebrow.

"Why don't you stay at my place for the time being?" He asked. "Not many in Fairy Tail know where I live and its secluded so there wont be any unwanted visitors. Plus if you want we could go on missions together until you get settled back in. That is if you trust me." Lucy smiled at his words.

"I think that would be a truly awesome idea and if your my partner I can go on S class missions," Lucy said and grinned just thinking about it. It would also help her gain control over the powers she was developing.

"Do you trust me?" Laxus asked.

"Right now there are 3 people I trust in Fairy Tail," Lucy said. "You, Master and myself."

"Just the three?" Laxus smiled and Lucy nodded then turned back to the doors.

"I'm ready now thanks for the help," She said and with a smile strode toward the doors.

"Anytime," he said then moved ahead of her so he could open the doors for her. Together they walked through the doors of Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust

Lucy and Laxus paused as the doors shut behind them. At first no one noticed but soon all of Fairy Tail was staring quietly at the two blondes. It was the first time Lucy had ever heard Fairy Tail be so quiet and she had to hide a smile. Looking around she put names to faces, Evergreen sat with Freed and Bixlow but still close to Elfman who was at a table with Lissanna and Juvia. Close to them was Levy between Jet and Droy but Gajeel was at that same table with Lily. Mirajane was behind the bar with Cana on top and so it went around the room.

"Lucy?" Levy said and stood up. Wendy, Lucy saw, was sitting at the bar and trying not to laugh, Charlie was with her. Then suddenly Fairy Tail swarmed up the steps towards Lucy, but she just smiled and went walking across the room headed to the bar. Laxus kept pace with her and helped to keep the masses off.

"Mirajane," Lucy said when she reached the bar. "Where is Team Natsu?"

"Lucy, where have you been?" Mirajane asked and everyone froze so they could hear the answer. Lucy just smiled and asked again.

"Where is Team Natsu?" This time she put a little force behind the question.

"Huh, Oh. Well they are on a mission but should be back tomorrow sometime," Mirajane said and reached out a hand to touch Lucy who stepped back out of reach. "But Lucy..."

Lucy just nodded and turned to go, she stopped at the staircase leading up to the second floor and faced all of Fairy Tail that was there.

"If you had really wanted to know," she said. "You should have wondered and found out 6 months ago." Then Lucy went up the staircase where she found Laxus waiting for her.

"Nice," he said and Lucy nodded. "Will you answer my question?"

"Perhaps" Lucy smiled at him. "It depends on the question"

"Why is it that you trust only Master and I? Will you tell me?" Laxus asked and Lucy stopped walking and faced him. She studied his face to see if he was serious or not.

"Sure I'll answer you," she answered then waved to a table. They both sat down and Lucy looked around making sure that no one had followed them or was close enough to hear. The noise level downstairs was normal but Lucy still didn't want to take any chances that someone could hear so she summoned Aries. Like Loke, Aries was no longer the same. She was still small, had horns and wore pink but she was no longer fluffy instead wearing leather and she was not the sweet ram she used to be.

"I need a sound barrier" Lucy said and Aries nodded then she blew a bubble. Laxus watched as the bubble surrounded them then seemed to disappear; Aries left without saying anything.

"Ok" Lucy spoke. "First I will start with you as your answer is the shorter one. " Laxus nodded. "I trust you for two reasons. One you started a mission one month before I was taken that lasted until a couple of days before I was found, correct?" Laxus nodded again and Lucy continued. "Two, is the big one, you checked to make sure I was the real Lucy of Fairy Tail. If you were a part of the conspiracy then not only would you have been here to make sure everything went on schedule and so you could have an alibi, but you would not have had to check if I was the real one. My eyes kinda make that obvious." Lucy stopped to make sure Laxus was taking everything in.

"How come no one in Fairy Tail noticed your eyes and why Gramps?" Laxus asked and decided that he would think over everything later.

"I put a spell so no one would notice my eyes and well with Master it started 2 weeks after I was taken. To make it short and not have to tell you everything yet I discovered a new ability, I could talk to someone through the Fairy Tail mark. I had also realized by that time that some one had handed me..." Lucy paused then shook her head. "Nevermind, any ways I chose carefully and decided Master would be the one I talked to.

"So he has known the whole 6 months that you were kidnapped?" Laxus yelled and stood up. Lucy rolled her eyes and reached over to grab his arm.


	7. Chapter 7 Master's Reason

"Sit down," Lucy ordered and pulled hard enough that Laxus was forced to sit. "Will you calm down it's not what you think?"

"What I think?" Laxus was furious. "What I think is that Gramps has known for 6 months that you were kidnapped and did nothing about it."

"That's not how it is at all," Lucy said.

"Then how?" Laxus asked.

"Yes he's known from almost the beginning but he didn't do nothing. He has done his best to find out who took me since he couldn't find out where I was." Lucy said calmly and sat back down letting go of Laxus' arm. "He did try Laxus, but without letting anyone else know what had happened there was only so much he could do. So we decided together that he would search for the one behind it all." Laxus looked deep into Lucy's eyes and was astounded to see that she was telling the truth. It was a shock for him that the man he had known all his life wasn't able to do something for one of his 'kids'.

"Did you contact anyone else?" Laxus asked because he realized that Gramps had done all he could and Lucy didn't want Laxus to think bad of him.

"No, I didn't want to take the risk of getting caught with that ability. It was already such a risk talking to Master," Lucy said and shrugged. "After what happened to me I didn't know who to trust." Then Lucy stood up. "Come on I need to talk to Master. If you want to be there you can."

Laxus nodded and stood up, Lucy waved a hand and the bubble dispersed. Both lost in thought they walked quietly to Master's office. Lucy went to open the door but Laxus stopped her.

"You know I've changed my mind. You talk to Gramps, I got something I have to do," Laxus said and stepped away from the door.

"What?" Lucy asked and straightened away from the door.

"Just something that I think should get done while you talk to Gramps. Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I get it done." Laxus grinned and waved Lucy in. "Here I will even open the door for you." Laxus opened the door. Lucy eyed him suspiciously then laughed and walked into the office waving her hand.

Laxus quickly ran down the steps and to the table full of the people he needed to do something for him. Some members of Fairy Tail wanted to talk to him about Lucy but he just brushed them aside. He gave out his orders when he got to the table knowing that they would do exactly as he wanted, then he went back up to where Lucy was.


	8. Chapter 8 Next Phase

Lucy was wrapping up the her conversation with Master, kinda relieved that they were alone, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come it," Master called out and Laxus walked in with a silly grin on his face. Immediately Lucy was wary but decided to let him have his surprise.

"Laxus what perfect timing you have," Lucy said and her smile made Laxus stop.

"Should I turn around and leave?" He asked then smiled as Lucy laughed and waved him in.

"No I was just telling Master I want to go on this mission," She said and waved a piece of paper around. "He said I could only go if an S-class wizard went with me and laughed when I said you were." Master nodded.

"When do we leave?" Laxus asked with a shrug and Masters mouth dropped. Lucy grinned.

"Tomorrow morning," she said and decided not to rub it in. Laxus blinked in confusion.

"Isn't tomorrow when Team Natsu comes back?" he asked and Lucy nodded in confirmation. "I thought you wanted to face them?" Lucy stood up and walked over to Laxus.

"I do but on my terms and no one elses. Therefore they are the ones who will wait for me to get back," Lucy spoke with a smug grin. "Plus with everyone talking about my return but with no proof it will torture them to know whether its true."

"You are quite devious," Laxus said as they stood in the doorway of Master's office. Lucy just grinned. Then they both said goodbye to Master and walked back downstairs. At the bottom though Laxus stopped Lucy with a hand on her arm.

"I think I should be the one to tell Mirajane you wait right here," Laxus said and waited for an answer.

"Why?" Lucy asked. Laxus grinned taking that as an agreement, he then took the job flier from her and headed towards the bar. Lucy watched as he told Mirajane who looked over at her then argued with Laxus. Laxus then pointed up stairs which could only mean he was telling Mirajane that they had permission from Master. Mirajane finally sighed and nodded, Laxus then turned and headed back to Lucy.

"Alright," he said. "Now all we need to do is wait for them to come back then we can leave."

"Wait for whom?" Lucy asked and Laxus winced at his blunder. Then he shrugged.

"The raijinshu," Laxus smiled down at Lucy then led her over to a table in the corner. Lucy let him because she realized that she enjoyed letting him treat her like a precious gem.


	9. Chapter 9 Fight, Not Really

Laxus and Lucy sat talking about the things she had missed while she was gone, even though Laxus said he probably wasn't the one to ask, until Freed appeared in front of them. Laxus stood up and want to talk to him in a corner, Lucy was suspicious but left it alone. Laxus came back trying to hide a grin.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded but Laxus just held out a hand. Lucy rolled her eyes before sighing and grabbing his hand. He helped her stand up then led her outside to a wagon waiting by a side door. The raijinshu were there, Freed just outside the door, Bixlow sitting on the wagon, and Evergreen standing next to it.

"So Lucy, you are the one who will be working with us huh?" Evergreen asked and looked her over. "What makes you think your good enough?"

Lucy looked at Laxus who was scowling at Evergreen.

"Don't scowl at her Laxus, this wasn't just her idea. "Freed said and moved behind Lucy. Bixlow just threw up his arms in a I give up attitude and stayed in the wagon.

"Wasn't me, I already fought this cheerleader and lost," Bixlow said. Lucy sighed and shoved Laxus to the side. He stumbled to the side and opened his mouth to say something but when he saw the look in Lucy's eyes he left it well enough alone. She wasn't serious with them.

"Alright let's get this over with," Lucy said then reached up to the back of her head and pulled a pen out of her hair. Laxus blinked in shock but no one else seemed to notice.

"Evergreen, Freed this isn't something you want to do," Laxus gave the two one warning but they just ignored him so he left it alone.

Freed waved a hand and activated the runes he had put down in preparation, Lucy took one look at them and with one word obliterated them. Freed pulled out his sword and Lucy smiled. She called out Gemini, who looked exactly the same as from before, two blue creatures.

"You called," they said.

"I need you to turn into the one person he would never fight and wipe the floor with him," Lucy said pointing to Freed. Gemini studied him then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"You won't trick me. I can fight anyone you throw at me," Freed yelled then the smoke cleared and there stood Laxus. Freed froze and Gemini proceeded to wipe the floor with him.

"One down, one to go," Lucy said and faced Evergreen who had taken off her glasses. Lucy just stared into her eyes waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Evergreen blinked and stared harder. Lucy yawned then threw the pen at Ever's feet, it exploded and surrounded Evergreen with a noxious gas. When the gas cleared Evergreen was on the ground, unconscious. Looking over Lucy saw that Freed was on his knees, the fight was over.

"Well that was fun. "Lucy said sarcastically. "Glad its over." Then Lucy dusted her hands off and Gemini left. Freed shook his head and looked over at Lucy who was walking towards Laxus. She had won and he hung his head in shame. Bixlow just laughed then jumped down from the wagon and walked over to Evergreen. He picked her up and tossed her into the back.

"Laxus please forgive us but we had to make sure she was strong enough," Freed said as he ran towards Laxus who just rolled his eyes then held out his hand to help Lucy up into the wagon. She eyed his hand suspiciously.

"Am I going to have to fight someone every time you offer me that hand? " She asked with a grin, and gracefully took his hand and stepped up into the wagon.

"No," Laxus said and climbed up after her taking the reins. Bixlow hopped up next to Evergreen but then there was no more room.

"For punishment you can run beside us and I will deal with Evergreen later," Laxus said and Freed looked relieved. Then they started down the road.

"Why do you need a wagon?" Lucy asked and Laxus just laughed. It took 25 minutes to get to Laxus' house from the guild and by the time they got there Lucy was tired of sitting on an uncomfortable bench and Evergreen was awake.

When his house became visible Laxus turned to see Lucy's reaction to the home he had built. Lucy's mouth dropped open with pure astonishment. The house in front of her looked like a fairy's house. It was a simple two stories house with a porch that went all the way around but it was the color that made it so pretty. The house was decorated to look like the woods around it, even down to the intricate vines.

"This is amazing" Lucy said quietly in awe. "It looks like a Fairy house." She turned and flashed a smile at Laxus before climbing down and wandering around the house. Laxus quickly got the other three, because Freed was a good runner and stayed with them the entire time, to unloading the wagon into a room. When Lucy finally realized what they were doing she immediately came to help. She reached in and pulled out a wooden box.

'Hmm' she thought. 'This looks familiar, like the box I used to keep Mother's...' Lucy froze for a second then quickly opened the box. Inside were white envelopes with letters inside written, she knew, in her own hand. Tears glistened in her eyes and she looked up just then noticing that what they were unloading were her things.

"I thought you might be more comfortable with your things around," Laxus said as he came up beside her. Lucy nodded then moving quickly she planted a kiss on his cheek then dashed inside.


	10. Chapter 10 Job

**Ok I am skipping most of the details for the job that Lucy and Laxus went on to save on space because this chapter has the explanation everyone has waited for. YEAH!**

* * *

The next day Lucy and Laxus went off to the job that had been chosen. They arrived and immediately got to work. Lucy had Laxus stay outside while she took care of everything else.

"I need to let loose for a bit," Lucy said with a smile and Laxus just nodded. All he had to do was catch the man who was supposed to come running outside. Much to his surprise there was only one man who came running and all he could say, after being caught of course, was that a monster had saved him. Lucy followed soon after with a smug grin on her face.

Together, they decided to wait out the rest of day before heading back to Fairy Tail, which would have them arriving about midday. It was a nice, relaxing evening for both and as Lucy drifted off to sleep she came to the conclusion that is was time to tell Laxus everything.

The next morning they boarded the train in silence, which Lucy broke.

"Laxus I have decided that," Lucy paused to take in a deep breath and Laxus faced her. "I am going to tell you what happened."

"You know you don't have to," Laxus said and arched an eyebrow.

"I know," she responded. "Thats part of the reason I want to." Then she started.

_It all started about 2 weeks before the kidnapping. I started to notice some inconsistencies in my team but always shrugged them off. It was little things like Natsu and Gray not fighting over everything or with as much spirit, Erxa didn't eat all the cake that she usually did or never noticed when the boys fought, Natsu stopped coming into my house at all hours, and Happy didn't go with us anywhere at all. Then Natsu picked a job, it was just the simple destroy some monster job outside of a town so there was less of a chance of damage. We were all ready and excited to go. _Laxus noticed Lucy's eyes were out of focus as if she was reliving it all over again. _We left Fairy Tail and 2 hours on the train later we arrived at a small town call Scarville. There was no one in the town and even though we searched there were no monsters around it either. You think we would have been suspicious but no one said anything so I didn't either. Natsu asked me to climb a hill with him so we could look around from higher ground and I went with him, trusting in my partner. _Lucy's eyes filled with tears and her hands clenched. _I went with him so willingly because I trusted him with everything that I was. We stood at the top of the hill for a time then we heard a screech. We both turned and saw a creature with dull brown wings flying towards us. I wanted to run but Natsu just stood there so I stayed with him. The creature swooped down and scooped me up while Natsu just stood there and watched. _Lucy closed her eyes for a few seconds and slowly unclenched her hands. The beginning was the worst after all. _After that I was knocked out and when I woke I was in a room that only had a door, a tiny window and a cot. The door was locked and made of a really thick material. I realized though that I still had my keys but when I tried to summon any of my spirits I realized that I couldnt access any of my magic. So I waited because that was the only thing I could do. For two days I waited with no food or water, I only wish that was the end of what happened. There were a total of four people who I saw in my time captured. One brought me food and water but couldnt speak or hear, another conducted magical experiments on me which means he messed with my magic, the third focused on my body conducting experiments to see what I could do how long I could last that sort of stuff, but the last one never did anything to me directly thought he seemed to be the one in charge. I never saw his face but I saw plenty of the others. _Lucy didn't even realize that tears were falling. _For 6 months they did experiments on me until I thought I was going to die. But I didn't, I lived and survived and destroyed the three people who were in that place with me. The only one left is the fourth person that I never saw. I survived and they didn't. _

Lucy looked into Laxus' eyes as tears fell from hers, he just took her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder till she was done.


	11. Chapter 11 Whose Fault?

**Lucy will explain all about her magic when they meet up with the third guy.**

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the doors to Fairy Tail again. She was wearing an old outfit of hers, one she wore a lot, it was blue and white with a heart on her chest. **( It's the outfit she wore a lot after the 7 year skip)**. It was a little loose but she threw her hair up and decided it was fine.

"Lucy," Laxus said as he came and stood next to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy sighed, she wasnt sure of anything anymore. After everything that had happened to her life was different, she was different. 'Who were her friends and who was the enemy?' That was the question that was prevalent in her mind and without an answer she was going to do the next best thing. She was going to beat anyone up that messed with her and all those who she was mad at until they were on her side.

Lucy smiled, yeah that would work. Without a word she strode over and opened the doors, shoving them so hard that they banged against the wall making lots of noise. Everyone inside turned and looked to the doorway where Lucy now stood with her hands on her hips. She looked around skimming over faces till she found them. Team Natsu stood in the middle of the guild floor.

"Natsu," Lucy called out. "Erza and Gray." All three turned to her and she watched their expressions turn to shock.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. "Is it really you?" Lucy stalked towards them allowing her anger to build until everyone could see it. As she walked dark tendrils of magic seeped out of her. Everyone else in the guild stepped back but Team Natsu had apparently frozen in shock.

"Lucy, what happened to you?" Erza asked. "You disappeared 2 months ago."

Lucy stopped and her eyes widened then her magic exploded around her, it snuck towards her three former teammates and wrapped itself around them.

"2 months? Did you just say I was only gone for 2 months?" Lucy said angrily. "I was kidnapped 6 months ago right in front of the three of you and I want to know why." The guild around them gasped in shock but Lucy ignored them.

"What are you talking about?" Gray squeezed out, Lucy's magic was currently squeezing them tightly and none of them could use any magic. "You went on missions with us before 2 months ago, right?" Then Gray cried out in pain but not from anything that Lucy had done to him. Erza and Natsu also had pained expressions on their faces.

"Lucy," Laxus said and Lucy rolled her eyes. Slowly she set the threesome down on the ground where they grabbed their heads in pain. "Whats wrong with them?"

Lucy sent some of her magic forward to look at them, she also took two steps forward and sniffed the air then she grinned.

"Perfect," she said then puckered her lips and sucked in. Dark matter came out of Natsu, Erza and Gray then entered Lucy's mouth, she swallowed.

"Blegh that never tastes any good," Lucy complained then turned and started for the door.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered and she paused. "What was that? It was like during the last 6 months I was there but someone else was in charge."

"Then you are aware what happened during that mission 6 months ago," Lucy turned and glared at the three of them. "Because of your weakness I was taken and changed." Then Lucy walked out the door. Laxus whistled.

"Well that was certainly dramatic," Laxus said. "Perhaps its time Fairy Tail faced the fact that we are not all-powerful and that we failed to protect one of our nakama."

"Yes indeed," Master said, he was standing on the railing of the second floor and staring down at his children. "We did indeed fail and now that she's back in the fold we treat her as a leper or an unknown being. The Lucy that we knew is still hidden deep underneath what happened to her." He took a deep breath then continued. "Now we must work at bringing her back into our family." Master looked over at Laxus and nodded his head. Laxus grinned then took off out the doors after Lucy.


	12. Chapter 12 Bad Guy

Laxus found her sitting next to the large cherry tree in the park.

"Hey Lucy," he called out as he sat next to her. Lucy glanced over and sighed.

"If your here to tell me that I should forgive them, don't bother." Lucy said and leaned back against the tree. "I'm sure I will someday because they were under a spell but now its too soon. I've hated them so much in the last five months that I just can't change it so quickly."

"Five months?" Laxus asked

"Yeah it took me a month to figure out exactly what happened," Lucy blinked back tears. She had already cried enough. "I felt so stupid."

"Your not stupid, Lucy," Laxus said. "But you also weren't betrayed." Lucy sighed then leaned forward against her knees.

"I know," she whispered then stood up quickly. "Ok I need to think."

"Ok." Laxus said. "About what?"

"I need to figure out who that person is," Lucy faced Laxus. "I mean how many people do you think there are in the world that can put a spell on Erza, Gray, and Natsu that stuck plus visited the experiments that..." Lucy paused as her brain scrambled to put it together. "That's it. Oh how could I have been so stupid." Lucy smacked her head and Laxus just waited. "It's beem right in front of me the entire time." Lucy paced as she laid out her theory. "There is someone strong enough to put that spell on those three, this person hates Fairy Tail which is part of the reason I was chosen. The other of course being the fact that Celestial magic is connected to Lost magic in such a way that I can be taught all kinds easier than most." Lucy paused but continued. "My magic that might be the reason behind all of this but I'm not sure why yet. They tried several times to give me fire dragon slaying magic but it never connected. Instead I got elemental magic with all the elements. I remember how angry the other person got because it didn't work." Lucy bit her lip, stopped pacing then faced Laxus. "The last week I was there they gave me dark dragon slaying magic. Not dark like night or shadows but dark like the anti of light or the complete destruction of all things light. That's how I escaped, I destroyed the building and killed the three people inside."

Laxus slowly stood up not knowing what to say. Suddenly there was a laud roar and then a huge explosion that shook the ground they stood on. Lucy and Laxus faced the fire realizing it came from the guild. A shadow appeared in the flames and Laxus leaned over and whispered to Lucy.

"Who is the one you think behind all of this?" Laxus asked kinda thinking he already knew the answer. Lucy confirmed his suspicion.

"Acnologia."


	13. Chapter 13 Secret!

Lucy and Laxus went running towards the guild but came to a skidding halt at the edge of the buildings. Natsu staggered towards them.

"Lucy, Laxus," Natsu called out.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out and went over to the fire dragon slayer. He didn't seem to be badly injured. "Are you alright?" she asked and he put a hand to his head. It turns out that even the hard-headed mage can get a headache when he is slammed though several buildings. Lucy smacked his shoulder. "Your fine." She grinned.

"Give me back my property!" A deep voice yelled out. Then Acnologia rose from the smoke in all his dark glory, the blue markings on his scales standing out even more. "Give Lucy Heartfilia back to me."

"Me?" Lucy queried as her mind connected the dots for a second time. "Duh," she said and smacked herself on the head. "I thought Acnologia was behind it but I wasnt sure how he had been the one to kidnap me. He must have used some sort of illusion to appear in front of others as a human the reason being of course that he wants me to kill a dragon." Lucy turned to the two males near her. "Ok I need you to go get everyone who was at the guild who is not to badly injured and who is powerful enough to irritate a dragon." Then she waved the two of them away. Laxus and Natsu gave her funny looks as they ran off. A while later Natsu came back with Gray, Juvia, Lissanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Charlie, Lily, and Cana. Laxus showed up with Erza, Gajeel, Levy, the Raijunshu, Gildarts, and Jellal. Lucy looked over her crew but didn't say a word about who was there.

"Nice, everyone from the island plus one. Where's Master?" Lucy asked and everyone turned to look at each other than back at Lucy. They all shrugged and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I have your master," Acnologia yelled. "Give me the Heartfilia woman and he will live."

"Crap," Lucy said. "But at least we know where Master is." Then Lucy outlined the plan she had for everyone there. The Raijinshu, Wendy, Mirajane, Lissanna, Elfman, Gildarts and Cana were going to circle around and take Acnologia from behind and the left, while Gray, Juvia, Happy, Charlie, Lily, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, and Jellal would take him from the front and left. That left Natsu, Laxus and Lucy out of the fight for the moment. After everyone had left to get into position Lucy turned to the two dragon slayers in front of her.

"Laxus you are going to be the protection of Natsu and I for a time period," Lucy said and Natsu oped his mouth to probably say something stupid. "Natsu and I are going to summon some reinforcement because we don't have a dragon slayer who can handle Acnologia." Lucy then sat down on the ground and pointed in front of her. "Natsu sit." Lucy ordered and he sat. "You may not know this but I found out that first generation dragon slayers have a way of communicating with the dragon who trained them. Only they cannot access it by them selves but someone who has the knowledge of how to do so can. Luckily enough for us I have that knowledge." Lucy then grabbed Natsu's hands and went to work. Laxus stood between Acnologia and Lucy but didn't interfered with anything that was going on.

The battle was terrible because Acnologia basically ignored everyone who was attacking him. They fought for about 10 minutes before Acnologia lashed out knocking everyone away from him. Laxus got ready cuz Acnologia was headed this way when he felt a hand on his arm.

"We are ready," Lucy said and smiled at Laxus, Natsu just behind her. "Natsu, where is Master?" Natsu sniffed the air then pointed.

"In his right claw."


	14. Chapter 14 Dragons Oh My!

Lucy nodded at Natsu.

"Ok, Natsu, I need you to get close so that when Acnologia drops Master you can catch him," then she turned to Laxus. "Stay with me, we are going to be the distraction. Natsu let us know when you are ready." Laxus nodded and Natsu disappeared. Lucy waited for a short time then walked out into the open with Laxus.

"Acnologia." Lucy yelled and the big black dragon swung his head towards her. Lucy was scared, she knew how strong this dragon was and she didn't know if they could win. Laxus grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed; instantly Lucy relaxed, she wasn't alone and no matter what happened Fairy Tail would always be there.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you finally showed up," Acnologia rumbled. "Now you will come with me."

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy interrupted before Acnologia moved away. Lucy needed to delay Acnologia so Natsu could get into position. "Why choose someone from Fairy Tail? I know you must hate us after we lived when you tried to kill us the first time but anyone from Fairy Tail is stubborn to the core and impossible to control." Acnologia laughed at that, or at least Lucy thought is was a laugh. It was more like a gravelly coughing sound.

"I needed a Celestial magic user stubborn enough to live through the experiments. Of course I chose Fairy Tail to choose from," Acnologia said once again making that weird gravelly sound. "I needed to make a being strong enough to destroy a dragon but be under my control. The experiments should have broken you of any free will." That's when Lucy saw a small light flare briefly close to Acnologia's elbow and smiled.

"Well you almost got exactly what you wanted," Lucy said then unleashed a flash of dark magic. It hit Acnologia in the arm causing him to open his claw. Lucy and Laxus watched as a small figure fell headed to the ground only to be caught by a flash of pink. Laxus sighed in relief. Lucy then shoved Laxus to the side diving in the opposite direction as a blast of magic hit the ground they had been standing on. Acnologia screamed in pain and fury.

"Now you will die," Acnologia yelled and opened his mouth.

"He's going to blast us with his breath," Laxus yelled as he climbed to his feet.

"Shoot him in the mouth," Lucy yelled back hoping that would cause Acnologia to shut his mouth. Laxus unleashed a powerful blast of lightning that hit Acnologia on the roof of his mouth. Acnologia quickly snapped his mouth shut in pain and Lucy wrapped her magic around his muzzle.

Acnologia reared back and opened his wings, Lucy saw four figures flying in directly behind the black dragon. Then a red band of fire settled on Acnologia left-wing followed by a metal band on his tail, a tempestuous wind band on his right-wing, and a lightning one at the base of his head. Acnologia was settled on the ground as the four figures set themselves in a square surrounding him. Lucy realized they were all dragons.

"Lucy Heartfilia," one of the dragons called and Lucy stepped forward. The one who spoke was red and huge.

"I am Lucy, now who are you?" Lucy demanded keeping the band she had on Acnologia's mouth tightly closed.

"I am Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons," the big red dragon said and Lucy nodded. "My companions are Grandeeney," the light blue dragon to the right of Igneel nodded. "Alexia" the black dragon with yellow streaks like lightning across from Igneel nodded. "And Metalicana" the gray dragon on Igneel's left nodded.

**(I am not sure of the colors for the dragons so I made something up. Plus I don't know of a lighting dragon so I made that one up too. Plus Alexia is a female and I liked the two female, two male dragon idea. Even though it's usually a male dragon with a male dragon slayer, I changed it up for Laxus. ;))**


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbye Acnologia

"Why are all four of you here?" Lucy asked as Laxus came and stood beside her. Igneel opened his mouth to answer but was unable to say anything for at that time three people yelled at the same time.

"Igneel!"

"Metalicana!"

"Grandeeney!"

The three first generation dragon slayers ran to stand with their dragons. Lucy watched as they laughed and cried, then she noticed that the fourth dragon was all alone.

"Laxus?" Lucy leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Will you go and stand with Alexia?" Laxus looked over at Lucy so she decided to explain. "I want you over there not only to keep an eye on her.. at least I think it's a her... but because all the other dragons have a wizard with them." Laxus just stared at Lucy until she squirmed then he grinned at her. Laxus took off around Acnologia and as he stepped into place with Alexia, a feeling came over Lucy. Igneel looked over at Lucy and nodded, there were two ways that Acnologia could be handled and the dragons were leaving the decision in her hands. Lucy sighed but she knew that there was only one way as a Fairy Tail mage that this could be handled.

"If you take his form I will take his magic," Lucy said to Igneel and Acnologia started to struggle fiercely. Igneel grinned then lifted his head and roared. Soon the other three dragons joined in and the dragon slayers stood facing Acnologia in a square, in front of their respective dragons. When Acnologia started glowing, Lucy reached out magically to the four dragon slayers and waited. As soon as Lucy saw Acnologia's shape start to change she woved the four magics into a net and pulled it through the evil dragon. The magical net grabbed all of his magic, at the same time sealing something inside so that he could never use magic again, so all Lucy had to do was reach out and pull the magic inside of herself. She felt it resonate with the dragon slaying abilities that had been placed inside of her but she knew that the magic would not be safe running freely inside of herself. So using her body as a medium Lucy channeled the magic into an old golden key she had found. Well sorta anyways, what she really did was seal it so deep inside of her body that she could not access it without the key.

As his body changed and his magic was stripped away Acnologia lifted his head and cried soundless. After the smoke had cleared a man stood in the center. He was shorter than Lucy with long black hair that had blue streaks in it. He glared at all the dragons and dragon slayers with his dark eyes. Lucy released that hold she had over his mouth and all Acnologia said was.

"I will return to finish what I started." Then he turned and left. Lucy looked down at the key in her hand to find that it was now black with blue streaks and she sighed.

"It's a shame it had to come to this," she said and watched as the four dragon slayers staggered towards her.

"Whoa, what a rush," Natsu said and Lucy smiled.

"I am sorry I didn't warn you but I didn't know myself that I would use your magics," Lucy explained.

"Its ok, Lucy" Wendy said.

"Yeah, Bunny Girl, no worries. At least we were able to help," Gajeel shrugged. Laxus put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and squeezed.

"ahem" Igneel interrupted. "I am sorry to say this but we must leave." He bowed his great head in sorrow.

"What! No!" Natsu yelled and took a step towards his father again. Lucy blocked Natsu and faced the dragons, she had known that when she called them they would only be able to stay for a short time.

"I understand. Right now that world is not ready to live in peace with you. But it will be soon," Lucy said then bowed to them. "Thank you very much for your help and I can not wait to see you again." Igneel nodded and four dragons bowed to the members of Fairy Tail standing there then took off and left. They disappeared into the deep sky.

A tear, just a single one, fell from four people eyes right then. The four dragon slayers who had stood with the dragons wiped it away. Lucy looked at Laxus, because he was not a first generation, and he just shrugged. Maybe it was the leaving, of someone who is so similar to them and to some because it was a parent.

Lucy put an arm around Wendy and for the first time since she had returned she felt like Fairy Tail was home again.

"Lets go back," she said and then they went to find the rest of Fairy Tail.

**(It's not over yet after all now that Natsu is back to normal Lucy could still want to rejoin her old team. Plus there is the whole who is Lucy going to end up with drama.)**


	16. Chapter 16 Later

It was about 2 months later when Lucy found out what happened to Acnologia. Apparently he went out and tried to find Zeref so that he could become a dragon again and reap his vengeance, or at least get some magic. He ran into some friends of Fairy Tail that were in the army and was captured. Lucy was asked to confirm who he was so he could be imprisoned.

Lucy shared this news with the dragon slayers.

"How did they know who he was?" Wendy asked.

"Excellent question. I just knew you would be the one to ask, Wendy. " Lucy smirked at the boys. "The answer to that is he was apparently going around loudly proclaiming what he was doing, you know looking for Zeref and everything. At first they were skeptical but when then I confirmed who he was and gave them a brief explanation of what happened." Lucy smiled. The talk continued on about Acnologia and the dragons for a while longer. After a time period Natsu came up to Lucy and whispered in her ear quietly so that none of the others could hear. Lucy nodded then caught Laxus' eye.

"I'll be right back," Lucy mouthed to Laxus and he nodded. As the two walked out the door, the conversation in the guild turned to them.

"So the flamebrain finally decided to confess," Gray said and the guild laughed.

"I'm still not sure he understands fully either what he means when he says he likes her," Gajeel said and the guild roared. Laxus was the only one not laughing, he wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. After the guild quieted down Mirajane spoke up.

"The question in not if Natsu understands. The question is..." The guild went completely silent at her words. "The question is what will Lucy's answer be."

At that Laxus got up and left, while the guild returned to their own conversations.

* * *

"Natsu, why are we going outside?" Lucy asked grumbling because it was chilly.

"I don't want anyone else to overhear," Natsu said then led Lucy to the park with the big cherry trees. Then he faced her, Lucy though looked around the park. This place had so many memories, not all of them good but the most recent one she had with Laxus put a smile on her face.

"Lucy," Natsu said and Lucy turned her attention to him. "I need to tell you... um that I... well it... umm..." Lucy blinked then sighed she knew where this was going. She could practically hear his head screaming about what he needed to say.

"Natsu enough," Lucy said and held up her hand to stop him. Natsu stopped babbling and turned a shade of pink. Lucy moved closer and put her hand on his cheek. "I know what you want to say."

"You do?" Natsu said and his eyes opened wide in astonishment. "Then..."

"I am your friend," Lucy said. "and I always will be." Lucy paused and took a deep breath. She knew this would hurt. "But we can't be anything else." Lucy dropped her hand, stepped back and continued. "I will always remember and be grateful to you for bringing me to Fairy Tail and for being my partner but Natsu I am still barely able to trust most of the people in the guild with all that has happened. Luckily for me each and every one of them is slowly ingraining themselves back into my heart."

Natsu's head dropped just enough to hide his eyes with his hair.

"Friends, huh?" he said quietly.

"I am sorry," Lucy said. "There is also someone I care about very dearly but it is not you." Natsu nodded then walked past Lucy. Tears came to her eyes because it hurt her to see him go when she knew he was in so much pain but she had done exactly what she needed to do. For Natsu and for herself. Lucy turned and took a step towards the entrance but stopped when she saw Laxus standing there. He walked towards her and stopped when he was arm length away.

"Hey," Laxus said straight-faced.

"Hey," Lucy queried. "What are you doing here?" She looked around to see if anyone else had followed. Laxus blushed slightly.

"Well I was umm... Well I mean..." Laxus stuttered and Lucy blinked.

"Are all the dragon slayers having problems talking today?" Lucy said laughingly then moving forward she linked her arm with Laxus'. "Lets talk tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17 The End for Now

The next day Lucy woke up and dashed to the guild so she could avoid Laxus. Once she entered the guild Lucy remembered why she hadn't shown up at the guild by herself before. Everyone stared at her before going back to their conversations about her, all except one person. Lucy looked over at the bar talking to Mirajane was a familiar blonde head of hair. What was he doing here, was he avoiding her as well? Lucy sighed but she noticed that their conversation seemed to be serious, so she snuck closer. Considering that every time she moved the rest of guild moved away it was quite hard to see why the two talking hadn't noticed her yet.

"I know what I have to do, Mirajane, but it does need to be done gently I think." Laxus was saying. "She has been through so much and I don't want to hurt anyone."

'Hurt who?' Lucy thought but kept listening.

"Well," Mirajane responded. "You should tell her though, Laxus." Mirajane reached over the bar and grabbed Laxus' hand. "It is the best thing to do, for everyone involved."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Mirajane you're the best," Laxus smiled and Lucy's heart dropped. What were they talking about? Was it possible that Laxus was seeing Mirajane and they had noticed Lucy's feelings for Laxus and were going to let her down easy? Oh there was no way she was going to stay and have this conversation out anywhere near the guild. Lucy whirled around and ran right into Natsu, who helped steady her.

"Hey, Luce, Whats up?" Natsu said. For all that his heart might have been broken, Natsu was still Natsu and the guild was his family including Lucy. Laxus whirled around at Natsu voice and Mirajane looked up, both looked shocked when Lucy turned around again. Lucy faced Natsu again and took several deep breaths to pull herself together. Since she had gotten through six months of torture then she could get through a little heartbreak. Lucy stood tall, she could do this.

"Hey Natsu, I was just coming to look at the job board," Lucy's smile wavered a little. "I need money after all so I can get my own place."

"Oh, if you're not living on your own who are you living with?" Natsu asked and Lucy swallowed heavily.

"Oh, Umm, I live with..." Lucy started to say but tears started to fall. " Oh I just... oh I'm sorry... I need to..." Lucy tried to wipe the tears off her face but they just kept falling, so she turned and headed out the door. A hand on her arm stopped her before she could leave and she was turned directly into a chest. Lucy stiffened her body, she knew this chest and all she wanted to do was melt into it. For the first time since she came back Lucy wanted to lean on one person and he was apparently in love with someone else. Lucy pushed away from Laxus.

"Don't touch me," Lucy said and Laxus blinked in shock. "Don't you ever touch me again." Lucy yelled then took a deep breath. "If you already had someone special to you why did you... I mean you could have said something," Lucy said and Laxus' jaw dropped.

"Already have someone... Lucy what are you talking about?" Laxus asked and reached out to grab Lucy's arm but she sidestepped him.

"Don't make fun of me, "Lucy snarled. "I saw you and Mirajane, you were awfully cozy and I heard you talking as well. You somehow found out that I am in love with you and you want to let me down gently, well don't. Just tell me please, just let me go this is humiliating enough as is." The guild went silent as her words. Laxus was stunned, Lucy liked him no she loved him. He started smiling then he was grinning, Laxus glanced over at Natsu.

"I am sorry, Natsu," Laxus said then took Lucy's hands in his and held on tight. Lucy pulled and jerked to get her hands away as he continued talking. "You know I was going this in romantic way, to ease you into it but it just figures that you won't let me." Lucy stopped struggling. "Lucy, I want you to be my partner." Laxus said and Lucy glared at him.

"Your partner!" Lucy said through clenched teeth. Laxus gulped maybe he was going about this the wrong way so he glanced over at Mirajane for assistance, and saw her pantomining something. Lucy saw where he was looking and jerked her hands to dislodge Laxus, who just tightened his grip then took a deep breath. Laxus realized that if this was not going to work one way then he would have to jump off the cliff the whole way.

"Lucy, I am in love with you and want you to always be mine," Laxus said and Lucy froze. No one seemed to notice that this was a historic moment in Fairy Tail history after all the guild was making no noise what so ever. Laxus continued, "I will not let any one else have you and will never let anyone hurt you ever again." Lucy blinked the swallowed. "Mirajane was just trying to help me get up the courage to tell you." Mirajane had helped Laxus to tell Lucy his feelings and it was Natsu he didn't want to hurt as his apology from earlier implied. Lucy smiled.

"Ok," Lucy said and Laxus blinked down at her.

"Ok?" he asked. Lucy laughed then shook off his hands finally to wrap them around his neck.

"I accept everything you are offering me," Lucy smiled up at Laxus who grinned down at her. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

The guild erupted in cheers. Lucy felt accepted in Fairy Tail again and it was all because of the guy she loved. Lucy grinned, could life get any better than this? She had a man who loved her and she loved in return, a family of misfits but a good one none the less. Lucy trusted again and knew who her friends were. Lucy shrugged it didn't matter anymore.

Fairy Tail would always be there, rowdy and a never-ending adventure, and that was enough.

THE END


End file.
